Interference
by Burlesque
Summary: Sometimes you have to break the rules


Title- Interference  
Author- Burlesque  
E-mail - burlesq@hotmail.com  
Category- Alternate Ending  
Archive Anyone who wants it  
Season- 6  
Spoilers – Abyss  
Rating- PG  
Content Warning-   
Summary- Sometimes breaking the rules is the only thing you can do  
Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,   
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for   
entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The   
original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted   
elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
Interference  
By  
Burlesque  
  
  
  
  
Daniel watched the Jaffa drag Jack's limp form off the gravity net. He knew where they were going. It was   
where they always went. Down the hall and into the second room on the right. It was a tiny room, easy to   
miss if you didn't know it was there. Which was exactly what Baal was counting on. After all, sarcophagi   
were rare, even among goa'uld, and not something whose presence you advertised.  
  
Floating invisibly along the ceiling, he followed the trio along an all too familiar path. So many times.   
They'd taken this journey so many times. He'd frankly lost count.   
  
The Jaffa were bored with their jobs. He could tell by how they dragged Jack along, barely getting his chest   
off the floor. His lower half was bent back awkwardly, painfully. But he wasn't feeling any pain. He was   
dead again. His arms and legs were too limp for him to simply be unconscious. Baal had killed him.  
It'd been knives this time. He hadn't stopped at simply stabbing Jack, this session he'd cut the arteries,   
taking pleasure in watching Jack's blood slowly pulse out of his body.  
  
His clothes were drenched in the viscous ruby fluid. It smeared on the floor as they dragged him along.   
And still he hadn't talked. Daniel didn't know how he'd held on, how he'd kept his secrets. Evidentially the   
much-vaunted O'Neill stubbornness was all that he was clinging to. But that stubbornness wasn't going to   
last forever. And neither was Jack.  
  
He'd break. Daniel knew he couldn't hold out forever. And what would break Jack worse than the physical   
torture was the simple fact that he'd broken. Daniel knew that. Jack hated to lose. And hated losing to a   
goa'uld even more.  
  
He couldn't go on. Not any more. He couldn't wait and watch his friend suffer and die again. They couldn't   
ask that of him. They'd understand. Surely they'd understand. And even if they didn't….what would they   
do?  
  
He watched the Jaffa dump Jack into the sarcophagus, not caring as his limp arms flailed and his head   
cracked painfully against the side. The lid slid shut and the two Jaffa stood back, leaning against one of the   
walls. That was what they normally did. Baal had ordered them never to leave Jack's side. That would make   
things difficult. He didn't want to hurt anyone. They'd never forgive him if he did.  
  
Concentrating, he strained a bit, waving his hand in an unnecessary but comforting gesture. The two Jaffa   
obligingly closed their eyes and slumped down the wall.   
  
Floating down, Daniel stood over the sarcophagus. Almost as if on cue, the golden wings of the machine   
slid open, revealing the healed face of his friend. He looked so peaceful lying there, like he was taking a   
nap on a lazy Sunday afternoon, not been freshly resurrected from being tortured to death yet again.  
Daniel rarely saw his friend this way. It had taken Jack years to fully relax in his presence, years before   
he'd even totally fall asleep rather than doze, his body resting but his mind alert for any danger.  
  
The aura of peace wouldn't last. He would wake up in a minute, sluggishly open his chocolate eyes,   
frowning a bit as he struggled to pull himself from the nightmare. Despair would wash over his face as he'd   
realize that it wasn't a dream. It was real, all too real.  
  
He couldn't let it happen, not again.  
  
Hoping against hope that the others were too busy to notice him, Daniel bent down, gently picking up his   
friend's unconscious form. Channeling all his energy into escape, he barreled through the roof of the palace   
and into space, sheltering Jack's physical form with his existential one.  
  
He sped through the vacuum of space, folding time and reality as he went. Earth…where was Earth? Could   
they make it?  
  
His senses tingled as he felt the first whisper of the Others' anger. They knew. How could they find out so   
quickly? Unless of course, they were watching him. Maybe they were. Maybe it was a trap, a test of his   
worthiness.  
  
They nipped at his heels, reaching out to halt his flight, to pull them back and put things the way they were.   
No. They couldn't do that. He couldn't let them do that. Jack couldn't go back. It would kill him, not just   
physically, mentally. His spirit would die.  
  
He felt another presence in front of him. They were cutting him off, surrounding him. Fueled by   
desperation, he sped upwards, pushing himself beyond his limits. He saw a planet, felt the horrendous pull   
of its gravity. He tried to fight it, but they cut him off, herding him towards the planet. Careening down, he   
focussed all his energies into preserving the fragile life in his arms.   
  
He never knew if it was real or his imagination, the sensation of bouncing across the planet, cutting through   
trees and skimming over ponds.  
  
They came to a stop, sprawled in the grass. Exhausted and dazed, he laid on the ground, staring up at the   
green sky. Lights descended, growing brighter and brighter, burning through his skin and making him   
cringe.  
  
His body warped and morphed, his limbs convulsing. After an eternity, it was over and he laid still, his   
breath rasping through strained lungs. He could feel the dampness of the grass soaking into his clothes. His   
hands dug into the loamy earth and mud squished under his fingernails. A hoarse groan impinged on his   
mind and he pushed himself up, gasping with the effort.   
  
He crawled over to Jack, grabbing the man's flailing arm. "Jack, Jack it's ok. You're safe," he said, trying to   
soothe his friend.  
  
"No. No more…No…Daniel," Jack whispered, finally opening his eyes.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're aah…" Jack grabbed his arm with bruising force.  
  
"Real."  
  
"Where are we? Where's Baal?"  
  
"Umm….not here," Daniel said, not quite sure how to break the news to his friend. He had no idea where   
they were. No one knew where they were, save the Others. And Daniel didn't think they'd be telling. They   
were trapped, marooned light years away from Earth.  
  
"Where is here?" Jack asked, seemingly non-plussed by Daniel's presence.  
  
"I have no idea. I just aah…"  
  
"What did you do, Daniel?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
"I couldn't let him do it again," Daniel said, trying to explain.  
  
"What did you do?" Jack pushed, his voice growing stronger.  
  
"I interfered," Daniel said flippantly.  
  
"You said they wouldn't let you."  
  
"They had to catch me first."  
  
"Ok. So how do we…"  
  
"We can't get home," Daniel interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know where we are, if the planet has a gate, hell even if it's occupied. I just…ran."  
  
Jack sat up, scanning their surroundings. He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair. "You're telling   
me that you rescued me, but now we're trapped, somewhere in the universe. And no one has the foggiest   
idea what happened, much less where we are."  
  
"Umm…yeah."  
  
"Which makes rescue pretty much a non-issue and not likely to happen."  
  
"That's one way to put it."  
  
"And we're here, on an unknown planet with nothing more than the clothes on our backs, probably   
forever."  
  
"I could have just left you there, you know," Daniel said, getting defensive. Jack had a point, as rescues   
went, this one pretty much sucked.  
  
"NO, Daniel. You couldn't have," Jack said, giving him a small grin.   
  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I probably should have thought of a better idea…"  
  
"Forget it," Jack said, getting to his feet. Daniel stood up too, holding out a hand both to steady his friend   
and himself.   
  
"So aah…What are we gonna do, Jack?"  
  
"I don't know," the colonel said. "But whatever it is, we're gonna do it together."  
  
END 


End file.
